The purpose of this research is to examine the effects of alcohol on memory in rats. Several different paradigms will be used to study long-and short-term memory as well as the specific processes of memory, i.e. registration, encoding, storage, and retrieval. It is hoped that the multi-paradigm approach will provide sufficient information to allow reasonable inferences about the processes of memory most affected by alcohol.